


It´s between you and me

by GeneralHuxNeedsRest



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 15:17:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11877243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralHuxNeedsRest/pseuds/GeneralHuxNeedsRest
Summary: They fuck like enemies who love each other so much that they are scared of their own feelings and feel a terrible need to break the other one, so that their feelings are never revealed.





	It´s between you and me

**Author's Note:**

> I got obsessed with that Placebo song. And it was a long train journey. It was raining. Don´t judge me.

They fuck like no one else does; during stolen moments of loneliness, when no one watches and no one can hear. _At least they think that no one watches and no one can hear them, but sometimes, they are wrong._

__

They fuck like enemies who love each other so much that they are scared of their own feelings and feel a terrible need to break the other one, so that their feelings are never revealed.

__

They fuck like animals, fuck each other raw until they can´t walk properly anymore.

 

Leonardo doesn´t mind, because when he thinks about it, he realizes that it is probably as close to love as they can get.

Riario doesn´t mind, because he knows that the __artista__ cannot love him; cannot possibly feel something as pure as love towards someone so tainted as he was. Towards a soul so black and corrupted, a failure which wasn´t even able to take its own life.

 

They fuck like they fight; violently, viciously and without rules, making it their goal to leave the other one as bruised as they possibly can.

Sometimes, Leonardo fucks the other man into unconsciousness and after that he lowers him gently into a bed, tends to his wounds and bruises and just sits in silence, watching Riario sleep, studying the worry lines on his face, pretending that the circumstances are different, that __they__ are different.

Sometimes, Riario pretends that Leonardo is making love to him, rather than driving out the hatred he feels.

Surprisingly, sometimes it almost feels like the truth.

 

There are moments when they both wish for the same thing and sometimes they almost believe that the other feels the same.

They never say it out loud and so they never find out. Therefore, they rather pin the other one against a wall and wish that they would understand.

They never do.

 

They fuck like they hate each other for not feeling the same way and sometimes it hurts so much that Riario contemplates slashing his wrists once again and bleeding out in the a _ _rtista´s__ studio, just to leave a statement, to show him what he did.

Leonardo dreams about taking the other man into his arms, gently, tenderly, kissing the nape of his neck and telling him, just once, oh, god, just once, how much he loves him and how being apart drives him crazy.

But he never does it, because he thinks that Riario would rather die than being treated as a decent human being who deserves to be loved as anyone else.

But people only allow the others to love them as much as they love themselves and no one hates himself more than Riario.

So Leonardo gives him what he thinks he wants. Sometimes, it occurs to him that what Riario wants might not be what he actually needs, but he dismisses the idea as quickly as it appears and tries not to think about it, be it as hard as it is.  

 

Vanessa and Nico watch them in desperation and Zo just doesn ´t care, because it ´s Riario and Zo was never particularly good at reading people ´s hidden feelings.

“We need to do something,” Vanessa says one morning, after she woke up soon enough to witness a limping Riario on his walk of shame from Leo ´s room.

“But what?” Nico shakes his shoulders. “It ´s not as we can just go and tell them o _ _h, you know what, everyone knows that you two are desperately in love, just you don ´t, so you should probably stop hate fucking and just make love__.”

Zo raised an eyebrow. “There is no we, Vanessa. And do you know why? Because we are not going to do anything. We know Riario, he is a spineless, psychopathic motherfucker who doesn ´t deserve our sympathy. And Leo should have better taste in people he decides to fuck.”

Nico stared him down. “Like you, for example?”

Zo snorted. “I am always better than Lucreczia or his dark Majesty, her cousin. In my honest opinion, that fucker deserves anything that happens to him.”

Vanessa slapped his arm indignantly. “What the fuck, Zo?!” she said. “Many shitty things happened to him and you can ´t say that he deserves it. His father was a dick and he fucked him up.”

“My father was also a dick and it didn ´t make me a shitty person!” Zo raises his hands.

Vanessa stands up and offers him and angry look. “You are a shitty person if you think that Riario deserves what has happened to him.”

She left the kitchen in an angry swirl. Zo looked at Nico with a confused look on his face. “What did I say?”

The young blonde just shook his head and followed after Vanessa, offering his friend a disappointed look.


End file.
